radiatafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucian
'Lord Lucian Hewitt '(ルシオン•ヒューイット) is human form of the Silver Dragon, Aphelion. Lucian lives in Radiata Castle and is an advisor to Jasne Colton . In truth, he manipulates events in Radiata in order to allow humanity to exterminate the dragons and become masters of their own fate. Lucian spends most of his time in his room on the castle's fourth floor, or in it's library. If a kick duel is initiated, the player will be faced with a large number of powerful guards. Initially, Lucian attempts to diffuse hatred and direct it away from the non-humans. He convinces Jasne that the members of the Rose Cochon brigade were largely responsible for Ridley being injured during their mission by the blood orc. During a later meeting, he attempts to prevent Cross from taking his brigade to Earth Valley, however Larks is ultimately swayed in favour of the humans' financial benefit. Human Path If the Human Path is chosen, Lucian is seen among the attendees of the conference Jack visits immediately after the split. As Jasne is placed under house arrest, Lucian becomes advisor to Larks instead. Shortly after the wind dragon is killed, he is seen writhing in pain. Some time later, he has an exchange with Parsec, the fire dragon, where they discuss their disagreements about humanity's fate. He supplies Jack with an orb so that he is able to successfully defeat and seal the fire dragon. Atop the Gold Dragon's Castle, he does not immediately reveal himself as being the silver dragon to Jack. Instead, Jack is warned of the danger by a heavily injured Cross, who Lucian obliterates with a magical blast projected from his hands, demonstrating he is still capable of powers in his humanoid form. He proceeds to destroy the gold dragon's vessel, before finally transforming into his own draconic form. Shortly after this, he is slain by Jack in retaliation. Fairy Path If Fairy Path is chosen, Lucian remains advisor to Jasne, however he is seen talking with Larks as the dragons come closer to extinction. It is implied that he gave either Dynas or Cross the orb needed in order to seal the wind dragon, as the latter's death is announced shortly after Jack's arrival at the captured Fort Helencia. In the Fairy Path, Lucian is directly responsible for the knights' discovery of the Large Man's true identity as the fire dragon; shortly after Parsec's visit to Radiata Castle, Lucian dispatches Dynas and his troops to slay him. He is seen in great pain after Parsec is slain, and some time later, he says to himself "it is time" before leaving the castle. Sensing the gold dragon's vessel is heavily guarded, Lucian transforms as soon as he encounters Jack and his party. He attempts to attack, but Gawain intercepts his sword thrust, paying with his life. Lucian gloats at his death, before expressing his desire to destroy the vessel; at this point, he is fought and defeated by Jack and Ganz. As he fades away, he agrees with Jack's notion that humans are capable of defending each other, and adds that they no longer need dragons as guardians anymore for the same reason. Trivia * Lucian's name may be one of the game's several references to Valkyrie Profile, wherein the male protagonist and lover of Lenneth has the same name. * Despite mentioning to Dynas that unusual eyes are a way of identifying a dragon, he is never accused of being one himself; however, the knights' lack of knowledge about the gold and silver dragons could be the reason for this. Category:Characters Category:Non-recruitable Characters